


Untitled

by umiyuki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following kink meme prompt:</p><p>Gamzee/Equius</p><p>Desperately in need of some sweet red-romming between these two. Doesn't need to outright say it, but definitely something nice and tender.</p><p>Anon can take that and go wherever they want. Any other kinks, or lack thereof, are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

"What e%actly do you think you are doing, highb100d?"

Gamzee slowly opens his eyes and sees Equius standing over him, his STRONG arms crossed, scowling down at Gamzee with that "I'm so disgusted right now" look on his face. Gamzee just arches his back and stretches out on the horn pile, a chorus of honks erupting beneath him. "i'Ve JuSt BeEn GeTtInG mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg NaP oN, iS wHaT i'M pReTtY sUrE i'M dOiNg RiGhT nOw, BrOtHeR."

"Deplorable," says Equius. "It's abso100tly deplorable the way in which you choose to conduct yourself." He looks away, a tinge of blue coloring his cheeks as a single bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. "Though I am of course in no position to be upset with you, please e%cuse my impudence."

"nO wOrRiEs, MoThErFuCkEr," says Gamzee. As hazy as he feels from the combined effects of his recent meal of sopor slime pie and the lingering sleepiness from his nap, he can see pretty clearly that Equius wants to be scolded. Not like it's hard to figure that out, since that's what Equius always wants. Gamzee's not so into the actual harshness, but Equius is always so pleased to be bossed around even a little that Gamzee can't help but enjoy it too. It's kind of a miracle, as is the way Equius's face always flushes blue when Gamzee is being the boss of him, which always makes Gamzee feel kind of flushed too, in a different sense.

"So HoW aRe YoU dOiNg On ThOsE bAd FuCkInG tHiNgS i ToLd YoU tO sToP gEtTiNg YoUrSeLf DoInG?" he asks, watching contently as Equius's blue blood colors his face.

"I'm afraid to say," says Equius, a few more drops of sweat beginning to form on his skin. "That I have been very impudent lately and am thoroughly deserving of a superior's ire."

"wElL nOw ThAt'S nO fUcKiN gOoD, iS iT, mY bRoThEr? I'm GoNnA hAvE tO dO sOmEtHiNg AbOuT tHaT."

"Oh," Equius trembles a little at the sound of that, even though previous experience has taught him that Gamzee isn't much of a disciplinarian. "Yes, please do."

Gamzee grins and reaches one arm out to pat the empty space next to him on the horn pile. Said empty space honks emphatically. "cOmE hAvE a ReSt On ThE hOrN pIlE wItH mE, bRoThEr, ThAt'S lIkE tHe ThInG i Am MoSt SeRiOuS fOr YoU tO bE mOtHeRfUcKiN dOiNg RiGhT nOw."

Equius would bite his lip if that wouldn't mean definitely drawing blood and possibly tearing it off all together. This is hardly the punishment he'd hoped for, but at least it had been given with some semblance of authority, and he certainly isn't going to refuse. He lowers himself onto the horn pile, dripping sweat onto the gleaming metal, a huge cacophony of honks squeaking out as he lies down.

"Oh ShIt MaN, tHiS iS lIkE tHe BeSt MoThErFuCkInG pIlE aRoUnD, aM i RiGhT mOtHeRfUcKeR? lIkE tHe MoSt CoMfOrTaBlE pIlE tHaT eVeR aLl FuCkInG wAs, ThIs ThInG iS a MiRaClE."

Gamzee gives Equius this excited look like he's expecting Equius to join him in extolling the merits of the horn pile. "It is certainly less uncomfortable than I had e%pected," he admits. "I am finding it oddly rela%ing."

"lIkE i SaId, BrOtHeR, a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe." This is going pretty well, Gamzee likes it when he can get Equius to relax and chill with him. It usually involves some kind of trickery, because that right there is one high-strung motherfucker.

Equius feels his blush deepening when he sees the contented look on Gamzee's face. "Was there anything else you wanted of me, highb100d?"

"WeLl," says Gamzee, hesitating a moment before continuing. "I rEaLlY jUsT wAnT fOr YoU tO lIe ThErE aLl StIlL aNd LeT mE tOuCh YoU, iF tHaT's CoOl WiTh YoU, bRo."

"Oh my," says Equius. He's practically pouring sweat now. "That sounds terribly improper." He swallows. "But of course I shall not refuse you."

"HaHaHa, WoUlD yOu JuSt LiKe ChIlL tHe FuCk OuT fOr LiKe OnE sEcOnD? jUsT mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReLaX, oKaY? tHaT's An OrDeR tOo."

Normally Equius would have no hope of relaxing in a situation like this, but the horn pile's bizarre soothing effects are helping him stay capable of following Gamzee's ridiculous orders. He takes a long, slow breath, feeling the tension flow out of him as he exhales, and as he breathes in again he feels Gamzee's hand stroking the side of his head, slow and gentle. It's a bit weird but oddly comforting and Equius feels his heart flutter inside his chest.

Gamzee smiles, really enjoying the way Equius looks right now, curled on his side, his ears lowered submissively - that's Gamzee's favorite part right there, that shit is adorable. He glances up at Equius's horns and feels the pang of pity he always feels when he looks at Equius's broken horn. It reminds him of all the many reasons he pities Equius, most of which have to do with him being so STRONG. The rush of pity spreads over him and he can't help reaching up to stroke Equius's broken horn. As he runs his fingertips over it he's surprised by the smoothness of the broken tip, the surely once-jagged edges of it worn down with time, smooth as the pieces of driftwood that Gamzee used to find on the beach sometimes.

"mUsT hAvE mOtHeRfUcKiN hUrT, bRoThEr," he says, still marveling at the miracle of the horn's smoothness as he traces his fingertips over the uneven contours. "YoUr TeEtH tOo, MoThErFuCkEr, ThAt'S sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiN wIcKeD pAiNfUl ShIt RiGhT tHeRe. I'm FeElInG aLl KiNdA bAd FoR yOu."

Equius's face is flushed deep blue. "I am humbly and duly grateful for your gracious e%pression of sympathy, highb100d, but you needn't lower yourself so."

"AwW, iT aIn'T nO mOtHeRfUcKiN tHiNg, MaN, i'M lIkE sTrAiGhT uP tElLiNg YoU, yOu'Re JuSt ThE kInD oF mOtHeRfUcKeR tO mAkE a MotHeRfUcKeR fEeL bAd FoR yOu." He shifts a little on the horn pile, a few of the horns honking underneath him.

Equius's eyes widen and he begins to perspire more heavily. "Forgive my presumptuousness, highb100d," he says, quivering a little. "But could you be saying that you…" He swallows. "That you pity one as lowly as me?"

Gamzee gives him an easy smile. "FuCk YeAh I dO bRo! YoU cAn'T eVeN lIkE bE aLl PiCkInG sOmE sHiT uP wItHoUt MoThErFuCkInG bReAkInG iT oR gIvE a BrOtHeR sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT hIgH fIvEs WiThOuT tHeIr FuCkInG aRm AlL cOmInG oFf. I'm JuSt WaY sAd FoR yOu AbOuT aLl ThAt MoThErFuCkEr, PiCkInG sHiT uP iS lIkE tHe GrEaTeSt MiRaClE oF aLl." He slides his hand from Equius's horn down to cup the side of his face. "So YeAh MoThErFuCkEr, YoU jUsT gOt Me AlL kInDs Of FlUsHeD uP oVeR hErE." Equius stares at him, the blue blush deepening. Gamzee's smile crinkles up to his eyes. "HoNk."

"You." Equius can barely find the words he wants, let alone put them together. "You are flushed for me, that is just." He glances away, unable to hold Gamzee's gaze any longer. "I will not deny that I have similar feelings, but you sh001dn't disgrace yourself so, it's." He pauses. "Una%eptable," he says, though he's not able to muster up his usual indignant tone.

"WeLl ThErE's NoT aNy OtHeR mOtHeRfUcKeR aRoUnD hErE i'D rAtHeR dIsGrAcE mY fUcKiN sElF wItH tHaN yOu, BrOtHeR," says Gamzee, twirling a piece of Equius's hair around one finger. "i'M jUsT wAy ThRiLlEd YoUr FeElInGs ArE aLl MaTcHiNg WiTh MiNe OvEr HeRe, NoW tHiS iS gOnNa Be LiKe mY nEw FaVoRiTe MiRaClE." Equius opens his mouth to speak again but Gamzee interrupts him. "aNd DoN't Go TaLkInG aNy Of ThAt BlOoD cOlOr ShIt RiGhT nOw MoThErFuCkEr, YoU kNoW i DoN't EvEn FuCkInG kNoW wHiCh Is WhAtEvEr. JuSt ChIlL wItH mE aNd EnJoY tHiS fUcKiN pReTtY rEd MiRaClE."

Equius's pulse races. "Is that an order?"

"hAhAhA yEaH, mOtHeRfUcKeR," says Gamzee, still playing with Equius's hair, "i Am AlL kInDs Of SeRiOuS aBoUt ThIs ShIt, dOn'T yOu DaRe FuCkIn Be StEpPiNg OuTtA lInE wHeN i TeLl YoU tO bAsK iN tHiS mIrAcLe'S rAdIaNt FuCkInG gLoW, i'Ll Be GeTtInG wAy HaRsH aNd ShIt So YoU'd BeTtEr JuSt MoThErFuCkInG bAsK."

Equius is going to need so many towels. "As you wish," he says, relaxing as much as he can, trying to be still so that he won't hurt his new matesprit with a sudden twitch of his STRONG muscles, and basks as ordered, very submissively enjoying the feel of Gamzee's fingers combing through his hair. "This is a%ually rather pleasant."

"oH, fUcK yEaH," says Gamzee, his voice gone soft in a way that makes a curl of nervous excitement unwind itself through Equius's body. "tHaT's ThE kInD oF sHiT i WaNnA hEaR yOu AlL bE sAyInG tO mE." He smiles and reaches up to stroke Equius's broken horn again. "i'M aLl ThE kInDs Of ChIlL wItH tHiS, mOtHeRfUcKeR, tHiS iS wAy GoOd."

"Yes," agrees Equius, closing his eyes and losing himself in the touch. "Yes, this is very good."

If he wasn't so distracted by the feel of Gamzee's fingers, he might even call it a miracle.


End file.
